


Cooking With Hyuk

by GenesisKey (LokiLover84)



Series: Vixx Drabbles/Oneshots [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/GenesisKey
Summary: Hyuk can't cook, but Hongbin loves him anyway. Just a short, fluffy drabble.





	Cooking With Hyuk

#91-- I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook my dinner. You suck at cooking. 

  
  


The shrill beeping of the smoke alarm greeted Hongbin when he entered the dorm, the smell of smoke setting him instantly on edge. He left the door open, not even bothering to slip his shoes off, and ran through the dorm to the kitchen, where the smoke seemed to originate. When he skidded to a stop in the doorway, it was to find a freaked-out Hyuk dumping a pan of burnt food into the sink, coughing and waving his free hand in front of his face to dispel some of the smoke. 

 

_ What in the hell are you doing?  _

 

Hyuk yelped as he dropped the pan with a loud clatter, spinning to face Hongbin, his eyes wide and one hand clutching his chest dramatically. 

 

_ Jesus, Binnie, warn a body before you do that!  _

 

Hongbin walked across the kitchen until he was standing under the shrieking smoke detector, standing on tiptoes and reaching up to press the reset button. Silence descended suddenly, and Hongbin turned back to his boyfriend. Walking over to him, he wrapped his arms around Hyuk’s waist, pulling him close. 

 

_ Were you cooking dinner for me, again?  _

 

Hyuk looked up, a pout forcing his bottom lip out as a sheen of tears formed in his eyes. 

 

_ Y-yea. I was trying, anyway. I just can’t figure out why I can never get it right! _

 

The tears slipped out of the corners of his eyes, tracking down his cheeks as he buried his head in Hongbin’s chest, sobbing quietly. Hongbin wrapped him more firmly in his embrace and dropping a kiss on his head. 

 

_ Hey, baby, it’s ok. You don’t have to cook for me, you know. I know you mean well, but cooking just isn’t your strong suit. And there’s nothing wrong with that. You’re good at so many other things. You can’t be perfect at everything.  _

 

Hyuk pulled back slightly and looked up at Hongbin, a small smile wobbling on his lips. 

 

_ Yea?  _

 

Hongbin nodded. 

 

_ Yea. You’re a perfect boyfriend, even with the ability to burn water.  _

 

Hyuk slapped his chest lightly before wriggling out of the older man’s embrace and pulling his phone from his pocket. A few taps of various buttons, and he held the phone up, showing Hongbin that he’d ordered a pizza instead. Hongbin grinned. 

 

_ Good thinking. But, let’s agree that from now on, you don’t cook anymore, ok? Because you really suck at it.  _

 

Hyuk huffed out a laugh as he moved close, pulling Hongbin down and swiping his lips across the other man’s lips before he answered.

 

_ Deal.  _


End file.
